ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
The Vampire Chronicles
The Vampire Chronicles is a Supernatural television series about two Vampire brothers, Damien and Stephen It is created by Eric Kripke and Julie Plec It airs from 2008-2009 Cast Ian Somerhalder as Damien Salvatore-22/22 Ben Barnes as Stephen Salvatore-22/22 Nina Dorbrev as Lana Sampson-21/22 Zoe Kravitz as Bonnie Clyde-16/22 Recurring Kristin Kreuk as Katherine-4/22 Michael Fassbender as Kevin Sampson-12/22 Jeffery Dean Morgan as John Salvatore-1/22 Episodes # Stephen Salvatore travels to 2008New York City after spending 15 years alone, Lana meets Stephen at Westlake High School, Damien, Stephen's brother returns. # Damien warns Stephen that a hunter named Butch is after him, Meanwhile Bonnie Clyde and Lana discover dead bodies. #Stephen and Lana go out on a date. Damien and Bonnie discover his father is still alive. #Bonnie's sister Haley (Candace Patton) returns, Damien discovers Haley's real reason of returning. #Damien's crush from the year 1865, Katherine returns and begins killing people. #Kevin Sampson, A were-wolf bites Lana, Damien decides that its best to kill Lana,Stephen and Damien fight. #Damien tracks down the were-wolf who made Lana a were-wolf and forces a cure. #John Salvatore, Damien and Stephen's father returns and asks for their help saving an old vampire friend named Ignus, #Katherine reveals to Lana that she is her Ancestor and tells her to join her in killing the Salvatore's Lana shoots Katherine with a silver bullet ending her threat. #A sniper begins killing people in the city, Damien and Stephen go undercover as detectives to stop the sniper, Meanwhile Bonnie and Lana have a girls night out. #In Flashbacks to 1983, Damien and his newly vampire girlfriend begin killing people, In the Present his ex girlfriend calls Damien, Stephen tries out for football. #Lana's brother Kevin tries to hunt Stephen, after finding out his secret of being a Vampire. #An Immortal teacher kidnaps Lana, and reveals to her that she comes from a long-line of Witches. #Damien and Bonnie discover dead bodies, Stephen goes undercover as an F.B.I agent to find the killer. #Bonnie's father, Gadreel (Denzel Washington) returns and tells Bonnie he needs her help. #A vampire called Icnatius begins killing people in New York, Damien and Stephen discover that he knew something about their father's whereabouts. #Damien discovers that the new High School dance teacher, sucks the energy out of people to stay young. #Dracula and Vlad interrogate Stephen, about finding the Colt, Damien and Vlad have a heated battle on top of a mountain. #Bonnie is captured by a cult, called the Dynasty Society who discover she is a super-human, Damien and Stephen discover this. #Lana's long lost mother, Lilly Sampson arrives after 15 years, Lilly tells Lana the reason she left, Meanwhile Damien witnesses Stephen and Lana's kiss. #Damien and Stephen travel to Transylvania where they find Dracula with John, The two save their father, John tells them that Dracula will attack the city, Later Dracula kills John with a stake to the heart #Damien, Stephen, Bonnie, and Lana all unite to stop Dracula from destroying the city, Bonnie saves Lana from an explosion where Lana realizes Bonnie's abilities, Damien is killed by a new vampire. Category:Supernatural Category:Vampires Category:The Vampire Chronicles Category:CW Shows Category:CBBC shows